Cinco corações para Kakuzu
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Os cinco motivos que o levaram a ser como é. - Kakuzu Centred - Presente de aniversário adiantado para Lia K. Lecter


**Cinco corações para Kakuzu.**

**-**

_Os cinco motivos que o levaram a ser como é._

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para Lia. K. Lecter._

_-_

**I – Poder.**

O primeiro coração, representa a glória de ter derrotado o primeiro inimigo digno de fazer parte de seu corpo. Kakuzu não decora nomes, porque eles não são importantes, mas faz questão de decorar a melodia de cada coração. Aquele, em especial, parece pulsar com alegria por ter um dono capaz de possuir tanto poder.

Kakuzu não se importa com nada ou com ninguém. Ele quer ser apenas mais e mais poderoso e para isso, não vai se importar em matar ou pisar sobre algumas pessoas. Faz parte do ciclo natural das coisas. Faz parte da gula que Kakuzu possui por mais e mais poder.

**II – Ganância.**

Há quem diga que o dinheiro não é a coisa mais importante do mundo, mas enquanto Kakuzu arranca o coração de um ninja especialmente valoroso, ele discorda disso, anotando mentalmente o valor que ganhará pela cabeça daquele shinobi.

O dinheiro é capaz de comprar tudo e move o mundo. Compra casas, pessoas, lugares e até mesmo felicidade. Afinal, sem dinheiro não podemos ir a lugar algum e por essa razão, Kakuzu carrega consigo a certeza de que não existe nada mais prazeroso do que sentir o peso do ouro cintilando em seu bolso.

Foi também por esse motivo que decidiu se aliar à Akatsuki. Afinal, o que pode ser mais promissor do que ter tantos criminosos de rank S ao seu lado? Algum dia, pensa Kakuzu com certa gana, os corações deles também farão parte de sua coleção.

**III – Diversão.**

É divertido matar. Não apenas algo rotineiro, mas divertido também. Talvez algumas pessoas considerem essa teoria um pouco insana, mas Kakuzu mata justamente para manter um pouco de sua sanidade intacta.

Enquanto ele arranca mais um coração, ele reflete sobre o significado de todas as mortes que já causou. Nenhuma em especial fez com que se sentisse culpado ou que não dormisse de noite, muito pelo contrário. Somente as mortes que _não_ causou é que lhe atormentavam.

Seu atual parceiro, Hidan, é um estúpido sadomasoquista, mas de alguma forma, Kakuzu acha que não encontrará um parceiro melhor. Talvez isso se deva ao fato de ele ser imortal ou inconveniente, a verdade é que Kakuzu não se importa com a resposta.

A cada vez que mata alguém, Kakuzu sente fome por mais e mais mortes. Talvez algum dia ele descubra a hora certa para parar. Talvez não. De qualquer forma, está bom enquanto puder continuar a viver.

**IV – Vingança.**

Às vezes as pessoas tentam se vingar de Kakuzu, mas não significa que elas sejam bem sucedidas nesse desejo. Poucas foram capazes de lhe arrancar um coração e menor ainda foi o número de pessoas que conseguiu lhe arrancar _dois._

Mas quando essas pessoas conseguiam isso, mereciam de Kakuzu os parabéns por terem ido tão longe. Se não fosse seu maldito orgulho, talvez as parabenizasse mesmo. Mas ao invés disso, ele apenas se vinga e toma delas seus corações para que possa se restabelecer novamente.

É nisso que ele pensa agora, enquanto arranca o coração de mais um vingador. O sabor da vingança não é doce, mas viciante. Talvez seja esse o motivo por Kakuzu ansiá-la com tanto ardor.

**V – Gula.**

Kakuzu nunca foi adepto a aceitar misérias durante sua vida. Ele lutou, adquiriu experiência, ingressou na Akatsuki e tornou-se um dos ninjas mais perigosos que já existiu. Sua fama se espalhava por continentes e isso fazia com que o ego dele fosse alimentado de tal forma que nada mais parecia ser capaz de feri-lo.

A gula por possuir sempre mais e mais corações, poderes, dinheiro e tudo o mais que pudesse ter só crescia a cada nova morte causada ou a cada nova missão cumprida. De qualquer forma, ele não se importava muito com os pesares, desde que no fim obtivesse sua tão almejada recompensa (a vista, por favor).

Acontece que muitas vezes, a gula pode cegar nossa verdade e esta foi uma valiosa lição que Kakuzu deixou para trás. Mas não faz mal, porque cedo ou tarde ele aprenderá e possivelmente rirá de si mesmo por pensar em tamanhas idiotices.

Enquanto isso não ocorre, está tudo bem continuar assim. A gula é um pecado humano. E o que mais se pode esperar de um homem que possui tantos corações?

Já faz tempo que Kakuzu não se importa. Talvez esteja mesmo na hora de descansar seus velhos corações.

_**X**_

**N/A:**

Francamente, eu só tenho tido idéias bizarras nos últimos tempos e ando fazendo mais bizarrices ainda pra encaixar elas nos temas do 30cookies e me livrar logo desse set. Não, sério, eu não agüento mais ver Naruto na minha frente pra terminar com isso.

Ultimamente, eu vinha sonhando bastante com o Kakuzu e esse lance dos cinco corações. Nunca me lembrava direito dos sonhos, mas eu acordava tendo certeza de que ele falava dos corações e tal.

E como o aniversário da Lia tava perto, decidi dedicar essa fic pra ela. Não sei se ficou exatamente do seu agrado, sobretudo porque o tema que eu escolhi não foi tão fácil assim de encaixar. De uma forma bizarra, eu até gostei.

Espero que você goste também e que isso faca o seu dia um pouco mais azul (ou rosa, depende do que você gosta 8D).

Parabéns, muitas felicidades, o mesmo blábláblá de sempre e... MUITOS FIGURANTES PRA VOCÊ MANDAR PRA FOGUEIRA 8DDD

30 cookies, tema cinco, gula.

_**Reviews ou eu farei questão de entregar o seu corpo pra Lia comer.**_


End file.
